


Got Your Back

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Easy Allies RPF, Gametrailers RPF
Genre: (it's very mild), Aggression, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-binary character, Other, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian just wants to have a nice day out, enjoying the sunshine and Huber's company. But Huber's feeling protective, and as usual, he can't keep his damn mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 4:30am after my brain went, "Hey, imagine Huber being a super protective boyfriend." So of course Ian got thrown in there. And now here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: there is some mild transphobia in this, but it's not too bad, just general ignorance re: gender identity and stuff.

Ian and Huber are different people who deal with problems in different ways. That shouldn’t be surprising; it’s a general fact of life. But sometimes, the way Huber responds to something is so different to what Ian had planned, that it catches her off guard.  
  
The fundamental difference is that Huber wears his damn heart on his sleeve, never thinks to hide what he's feeling. And normally that's fine, because he's happy and he's sharing excitement, going on about how much he loves something or he can't wait for something else. Though it’s a trait that apparently extends both ways, and if Huber is unhappy about something, then he’ll make sure everyone knows. Ian forgets this easily, because Huber doesn't get annoyed that often; he's too much of an optimistic ball of happiness to let things get to him. At least, that’s the way he usually is.

In particular, it’s their way of dealing with things that annoy them which catches Ian off guard, because in such a scenario they’re almost polar opposites. If someone says something to Ian which she doesn't like, she doesn't really get confrontational, she just gets snarky. She retorts with wit and snide comments and a glare which could kill, but she rarely shouts and lets her emotions show. Huber doesn't quite keep his cool in the same way. Ian’s always reminded of this contrast between them in the heat of the moment, when that anger of Huber’s flares up.  
  
They’re out somewhere together, and it's not even a date, it's nothing special, they're just hanging out. The fact that they're dating hasn't changed their friendship, and they still like going out and just enjoying each other's company, the same way they did before.  
  
Ian's wearing her strong female character shirt, and her nails are painted purple and she feels pretty good. It's a nice day, and she's having a good time with Huber. They've just bought some bubble tea and they've spotted a bench, so they're heading for that, laughing to themselves in their conversation. Then from behind them, they hear someone shout:  
  
"Hey!" and they both stop, turn around to look at this guy, and neither of them has seen him before. He looks angry with them. "What's with you?" He asks, and the pair of them look confused.  
  
"Who, us?" Huber asks, his voice way too calm. He’s confused, doesn’t understand why they’re being addressed, and he’s wary. He doesn’t like that tone, suspects this guy isn’t being friendly.  
  
"Not you," the man answers, sounding even more irritated. He points at Ian and he looks disgusted. "That thing."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ian says, and she's fucking stunned and annoyed because who the hell does this guy think he is, and why is he being rude to her?  
  
"Yeah, you. What the fuck is this about?" He asks, and he gets closer, moving into Ian's space and gesturing at her shirt. "You got this thing going on, and your hands look all girly. You pretending you're a woman or something?"  
  
And Ian knows now what this is. She doesn't deal with it that often, admittedly, but she knows what's going on. And she can't be bothered to waste her time arguing with some ignorant stranger in public.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's none of your business," she says, disdainfully. And that's all she's willing to give, because she's having a good day, and doesn't want this asshole to ruin it for her. "Come on, Mike," she says, grabbing Huber by the forearm and moving to pull him away.   
  
Maybe it's because Ian's more used to dealing with this stuff, because she's dealt with this before and she knows better than to engage with people like this. Maybe it's because Huber has never actually seen someone be this judgmental to a complete stranger in public before. Maybe it's just because Huber cares about Ian, and because he's not willing to let someone be an asshole to her without giving something back. But Huber is not letting Ian pull him away.  
  
"Hold on," he says to her, before looking the guy in the eye. "What is your problem, man?"  
  
"My problem is standing right there," he says, pointing again at Ian.  
  
"What, you don't like the shirt someone's wearing so you think you can just stop them in the street and interrogate them?"  
  
"Huber, come on," Ian tries to insist, pulling again at his arm.  
  
"No," Huber says firmly. He shakes off Ian's hand, but only so he can grab it with his own, sliding his fingers through hers. "I'm not gonna let some stranger insult my  _girlfriend_  and just walk away," he says stubbornly, meeting the man’s eyes as he puts a particular emphasis on the word ‘girlfriend’.  
  
Ian knows there was no need for that; they both do. She appreciates it, she really does, and in any other situation she’d be more than happy with Huber calling her his girlfriend. But she's just as happy with partner, or even boyfriend, especially in this instance. Because now Huber's pouring oil onto the fire and they do not need this. Ian doesn't want to deal with this, would've happily turned her back on this douchebag, but Huber won't let it go, apparently.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" The stranger laughs. "You need help if you think he's a girl."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. She's my girlfriend," Huber says, voice steady and firm. His grip on Ian's hand is tight, and oddly, it makes Ian feel a little safer. "She's a girl, and she's talented, and beautiful, she's a hell of a lot nicer than you are."  
  
"You're a freak," the guy says, addressing Ian directly now, and it doesn't even sting, it just makes her angrier.  
  
"At least I’m not a close-minded idiot who insults strangers for fun," she retorts, pulling again at Huber’s hand, eagerly trying to lead him away.  
  
"Wait a second," Huber insists, gives a gentle tug to keep Ian at his side. With his other hand, he lifts his index finger from around his cup and points it at the man. "Let me tell you something. People can wear whatever the hell they want, and it doesn’t matter whether they’re a guy or a girl or if they’re neither. I don't care what you think in that tiny little brain of yours, but you don't get to take one look at someone and decide what goddamn gender they are."  
  
"You're wasting your time here Huber, come on," Ian sighs. She does appreciate Huber trying to voice his thoughts on this matter, but there's a time and a place, and this is neither.  
  
"You're right. I doubt this idiot can even get his head around the idea that maybe boys like wearing nail polish. But hey, maybe you have enough intelligence to understand that you can’t harass people in the street just because you don't like the way they look."  
  
"Yeah, that's enough, let’s go," says Ian, and Huber finally listens to her. Before they walk away, she turns to the stranger and says. "Do everyone a favour, and just keep your ignorant opinions to yourself from now on."  
  
And with that, the pair of them walk away. Huber keeps glancing over his shoulder, making sure they're not still being followed. Ian vaguely hears shouting behind them, but she doesn't pay enough attention to make out what's being said, knows it's probably hateful and stupid anyway, and she’s heard enough of that for one day, thank you very much.  
  
They walk quietly, still holding hands, saying nothing and each occasionally sipping their tea. When they see another bench, Ian leads them towards it, and they sit down in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry I stayed to shout at that guy," Huber says after a minute or two.  
  
"It's fine," Ian shrugs, taking a long drink from her cup.  
  
"No, it's not," sighs Huber. "You wanted to leave, he was saying stuff about you; I should have listened."  
  
"I just didn't want to waste my time talking to someone who takes one look at me and hates me," Ian explains. "I know that he’s an idiot who will make no difference whatsoever to my life, so I just wanted to move on."  
  
"It doesn't piss you off when people say things like that to you?"  
  
"Not when I don't even know who they are. I mean, I'm annoyed, yeah, but I'm not gonna try and explain myself to every random bigot I meet."  
  
"I guess," Huber sighs, but he sounds unconvinced. "I just can't ignore it when people are that horrible to you, y’know? And I know you don't need me to defend you or anything, but it's just so stupid, and I had to say something."  
  
"It's fine, Huber, honestly. I appreciate you trying to stand up for me. Even if I don't need it."  
  
"You really don't need it."  
  
"No," Ian agrees. "But it was pretty nice."  
  
"Really?" Huber exclaims, turning to look at Ian with a hopeful smile. It makes Ian laugh, and she smiles fondly in return.  
  
"Yes, Huber. I really liked you holding my hand and trying to lecture that guy on the social construct of gender," Ian replies, jokingly, but still with a fond look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, any time you need me to tell some asshole that clothes have no gender, or that identity and expression are different things, then I will be there in a heartbeat."  
  
"I appreciate the gesture. But can you promise me not to get us into any more unnecessary fights with strangers?"  
  
"I can try my best,” Huber nods. “But if someone insults your nail polish again, there's no telling how I'm gonna respond," he teases.  
  
"I do have very pretty nails," Ian agrees, looking down at her hand, which is still clasped in Huber's.  
  
"Just like the rest of you," Huber says, not missing a beat. Ian has no hands free with which to playfully slap him, so she nudges Huber's shoulder with her own instead.

"Okay, smooth talker, you've already won me over. No need to keep laying down the sugar on me."  
  
"I always wanna lay down the sugar; I love you," Huber replies defensively.  
  
"I love you too, now can we get back to our tea and our nice day out? Please?"  
  
"Only if I get to kiss you first," Huber teases, grinning wickedly. Ian rolls her eyes and sighs heavily, pretending to be annoyed by the request.  
  
"Fine," she says, leaning in and kissing Huber on the lips. It’s a not a long kiss, but it’s deep enough to convey her gratitude for the fact Huber defended her. It's not something she would have done herself, nor does she think it was at all necessary, but she knows why Huber did it. Even if it wasn’t her preferred course of action, she can still appreciate the gesture. And she will admit, it was nice having someone fighting her corner for once.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also [on tumblr,](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/) come say hi !!


End file.
